oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerongian
800,000 (Males) 1,500,000 (Females) }} Gerongians are a race in the world. The majority of Gerongians are native to Gerong Island. Appearance Gerongians are near-indistinguishable from ordinary humans, save for their razor-sharp teeth and lizard-like tongues. The sharp teeth of Gerongians are normally more pronounced amongst the male population than the female. Other common traits amongst Gerongians include lime green eyes and tanned skin, although recessive traits often appear, giving Gerongians more varied appearances. Gerongians Biology Reproduction Gerongians have a unique reproductive ability amongst mammals. They are capable of reproducing via parthenogenesis. This means that Gerongians are capable of reproducing asexually, without fertilized eggs. Even amongst parthenogenetic species, Gerongians are unique, as their Lineage Factor is still altered in comparison to the mother’s, allowing for genetic diversity amongst their offspring. However, Gerongians can only produce male offspring via parthenogenesis, and as such, normal sexual reproduction is still possible and parthenogenetic reproduction is only preformed in rare circumstances. Overall Strength Upon birth, Gerongians are twice as strong as ordinary humans, although this level drastically increases the older and more powerful Gerongians get. Gerongians are known for being very spiritual, and because of this, often unlock the ability to use Haki at a young age. Gerongian Haki is generally described as calm, matching their more laid-back attitudes. Due to their high exposure to Komodo dragon venom throughout the centuries of their coexistence, Gerongians have also developed an immunity to lizard-based venom. Blood Rage When Gerongians are angered or upset, their eyes turn red, with both their physical power and Haki increasing immensely. This is known as a Blood Rage (血の激怒 Chi no Gekido). This is hard to accomplish considering the generally laidback and amicable emotions of Gerongians, and even then, can only be maintained as long as the Gerongian is angry. Their eyes return to normal, and thus their boost disappears, after a few minutes. In this state, Gerongian Haki is described as being wholly malicious and filled with bloodlust. Power of the Dragon's Spirit The Power of the Dragon's Spirit is a martial art learned by all Gerongians. It allows them to channel their abnormally high body temperature into heat for offensive purposes. Not only are they capable of using this skill to simply cover their body in heat to increase the strength of their blows, but they are also capable of projecting heat from their body in the form of flames, either generating columns of flames or transferring heat into other objects. As a side effect, the body heat of the user decreases the longer they use this technique, until it returns to normal levels, although their body heat can increase once again by sunbathing, or simply not using this fighting style for a long period of time. Skilled Gerongians are capable of mitigating this weakness, allowing them to fight at their best for longer periods of time. Inter-Species Relationships Gerongian males are valued at 800,000 as slaves on the Black Market. Females are valued at 1,500,000 due to their parthenogenetic reproductive capabilities. A small cadre of Gerongians live on Totto Land instead of their homeland in Gerong Island. Gerongians generally live isolated amongst their homeland due to the belief amongst humans that Gerongians are man-eating beasts wearing human skin. As such, whenever a Gerongian does leave the island, they tend to cover their mouth to hide their teeth, to both integrate into everyday society and avoid slave traffickers. A few Gerongians have left the island for long periods of time, including the current holder of the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon, Varanus Fang. He managed to become a commodore of the Marines, without his secret getting out, but resigned from his position before his cannibalistic tendencies could get out. Beliefs Gerongians are very spiritual and in touch with nature, which is how they ordinarily unlock Haki naturally as opposed to being trained in its usage. Their general belief system focuses around the Komodo dragon, revering the creatures as equal beings created by the gods. Each Gerongian is known to be accompanied by at least one Komodo dragon. Likely stemming from their love of Komodo dragons, Gerongians have a large degree of reverence for the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon and its user. Even Gerongians that live outside of Gerong Island have great revere for the user of the fruit, with the user themselves often holding a high degree of political power in Gerongian culture. Gerongians are largely carnivorous, eating almost every form of meat they can catch. However, they will still eat berries and other fruits they get their hands on, with some even growing their own crops. Gerongians appear to be very anal when it comes to wasting material, taking every opportunity to use whatever they make or catch. This even stems to their deceased comrades (and Komodo dragons), which they will either eat or use as fertilizer. As such, they generally avoid overhunting or over-harvesting, only having enough of what they need to thrive if worst comes to worst. Towards the end of the month, Gerongians will have a “Feeding Festival”, where they will eat the leftover rations from that month before they can spoil. Gerongians are known to be incredibly communal, with a rotating schedule of who participates in hunting and farming. Every night, the entire colony of Gerongians will gather together and eat the day’s food at a fire pit. Gerongian children are known to be incredibly easy to raise, as they rarely act out due to their laidback personality type. Although, there are some exceptions. Trivia * Gerongians themselves are based off of Komodo dragons in terms of reproduction. This is further exemplified by their relationship with Komodo dragons. References Category:Races and Tribes Category:Gerongians